Everyone Has Secrets
by I'mprobablyjustprocrastinating
Summary: When Leslie moves into a flat in London, she meets Dan Howell. Not knowing who he is or how famous he has become, she befriends him. Sorry, it's DanXOC not Phan.
1. Chapter 1

In just a few measly hours, I would be in England. I was sitting on the plane, listening to Panic! At The Disco, and the occasional All Time Low song. It was August and I was going to go to University in London, rather than boring old Washington State. It seems odd that I'd want to be a foreign exchange student in my last year of college but, if I don't go now, I'll never be able to. I'm renting a HUGE apartment, because my mom insisted on having me be on the safe side of town. She's paying half the rent because it was the only place that she'd allow me to stay in. She also paid for all of my stuff to be sent to England and money to buy other stuff, enough to furnish the whole apartment.

A stewardess was making her way down the aisles "Excuse me Ma'am," She said, tapping my shoulder. "Will you please turn off and put away your electronic device?"

"Oh, sorry," I said quietly turning off my phone and putting it in my bag. We must be almost there.

We landed without a problem and I sat and waited for everyone else to rush off the plane, not seeing any point in running off my plane. I stretched out my shoulders and legs, and finally, it wasn't as crowded as before. I took my suit case out of the over head compartment. Making sure I had everything I needed, I walked down the aisle, and looked graceful the whole time until I got out into the terminal and I crashed right into someone. A tall guy who was around my age caught me gently in his arms. Even at my tall height of 5'8, I was still a good four or five inches shorter than him. I blushed awkwardly, not making eye contact. He released me from his grasp. I muttered thank you and walked away as fast as possible.

After I left the airport, I caught a Taxi to my apartment, not wanting to risk getting lost while I had a huge suitcase. I paid the driver, and walked into the building. I checked the clock before I went up to the front desk. Good, it's only 10:15 AM. My furniture that I had coming wouldn't be here for another 15 minutes, just enough time to open up the apartment.

"Um, hi, I'm moving in today." I said to the lady at the front desk.

"You must be Leslie Guinevere Martell!"

"Yes, that's me. Guinevere is my middle name though so just Leslie will do fine."

"Ok, Leslie," She grinned at me, "I'm Naomi, the Landlords daughter. Here is your key to your flat, call me if you need any help!"

"I think I'm good but thank you, Naomi."

"Any time."

I lugged my suit case into the elevator and pushed the 7th floor button. I would be in 702, and there were only 2 apartments- no, flats- on that floor. I laughed when the elevator said "Going up.", gathering the attention of a guy in the elevator with me. He looked at me weirdly.

"Oh, I'm from America and elevators don't do that there."

"Oh, an American!"

The guy seemed familiar. I smiled at him and nodded. "I'm Leslie, I'm moving into 702."

"I'm Phil, I live in 701. I guess you're the new neighbor that we've been expecting." Just then, the door to the floor opens and Phil motions me forward. Why did he seem so familiar.

I walk down the hall until I see two doors facing each other. The one on the right is labeled 701 and the one on the left is 702. I unlock the door to my apartment- flat- and I open the door. Inside, it's beautiful, just as I set my suitcase down, Naomi pages me and tells me that the shipping truck is here with my things.

I walk down and count to make sure I have all 5 boxes. When I make sure I have them all, I tip the guy and start heaving a box to the elevator. When I get to the seventh floor, I step out of the elevator. On the third trip, I pass a guy who isn't Phil. He stops when he sees me struggling with the box.

"Do you need some help?"

"Yes, please." He takes the box from me with ease and I unlock the door. He carries it into my flat and sets it down in the hall. He turns around and- no way. He's the guy from the airport, the one who caught me. His eyes widen.

"You! You're the girl from the airport."

"You're the guy I ran into at the airport! Oh yeah, sorry about that by the way. I'm Leslie."

"I'm Dan Howell, I live next door with my friend Phil Lester. He mentioned you a few minutes ago, so I was going to come meet you."

"You seem so familiar.."

"You might have heard me on the radio.. I do a radio show with my friend on BBC."

"Really? That's cool but I just got in London today and we don't have BBC radio in America."

"Oh.. you don't happen to use Youtube?"

"No, I'm more of a tumblr person. I'm rarely on Youtube."

"Oh, cool! I love tumblr."

We go down the elevator and get the rest of the boxes. I am going to have a really hard time unpacking my stuff before I have my couch and bed and stuff in the house. I groan thinking about how boring my Ikea trip will be.

"What is it?" Dan asked.

"I don't want to go furniture shopping but I need to buy everything. It will be so boring."

"If you want, Phil and I don't have anything planned. We could go with you."

"Really?" I perked up.

"Sure, just let me go get Phil. Meet out here in 5 minutes?"

"Yes!" Dan walked out to go get his friend from their flat.

It's nice making friends so fast. I was so worried that I would be alone for a long time but it's my first day and I already have 3 people who might become my friends. Dan, Phil, and Naomi.


	2. Chapter 2

I go check myself in the mirror. My brown hair was in the waves I hate again and my blue-grey eyes looked tired. I braided my hair and applied a little makeup under my eyes, fixing my appearance a little bit. Dan and Phil were cool. I'll have to check out their twitters and stuff later. I grab my purse that has my brand new credit card and my phone. I text my mom forgetting that it's 3 AM in Washington. Oh well, she can check her phone when she wakes up. I walk out into the hall way just as Dan and Phil are walking out.

"Hi again Phil! Hey Dan. Thank you guys so much for coming with me."

"You know Leslie, Dan and I once assembled a wardrobe. We can help you assemble your furniture." Phil says.

"Oh, I could never ask that of you... I'd feel bad.."

"It's really no big deal!" Dan piped up.

"Still, you guys must be busy."

"Oh no, not really, other than film- Ow Dan!" Dan had elbowed him in the rib cage.

"Not really, our job is at BBC radio. We only have to go in once a week.." Dan says.

"Really? Sounds like the dream job."

"It's a pretty cool job."

At that point, we were almost to Ikea which is right down the street. We walked into the big store, and Dan grabbed a cart. We decided to start on the first floor. We gathered up plates, glasses and silverware.

"Oh my god, look at this!" I exclaimed. I saw a huge white board which would look great in the hallway. I put it in the cart, excited for the outcome.

On the first floor, I also get 3 lamps, a painting, and a mirror for the door. We head upstairs to get a bed, sheets, and cupboards. We start with the beds.

"Leslie!" Phil shouted, "You need to get a bunk bed!"

"Phil, she's the only one in that apartment." Dan said.

"But Dan! Bunk beds are cool! Can I get one?" Phil begged Dan.

"Of course not. You have a perfectly fine bed." I said.

"And, we're supposed to be shopping for her." Dan told Phil pointedly.

"Ok, so I was thinking this bed." It was a simple bed with a black headboard.

"Sounds good." Dan said and added it to the list.

The sheets I chose were grey and had black flowers on it. We moved on to the shelves and wardrobes. I picked out a huge bookshelf and a wardrobe.

"Ugh, I'm having memories of that time we had to put a wardrobe together and it literally to 5 hours." Dan said with a scowl on his face.

"I love the way you say 'literally'. It sounds so much better when you say it."

"I get that a lot. Literally."

"Cocky much, Dan?" I teased.

"Hey, it's part of the job of being a radio host."

"Obviously it isn't. Have you even talked to Phil?" I said.

"Yeah!" Phil said. I'd almost forgotten that he was there, whoops.

"I'm going to need help building these you know." I said hopefully.

Dan groaned. "Really?"

"Yup."

"Then you are going to treat us to apple cake here." Phil said excitedly.

Dan's eyes lit up. "Yes."

I giggled. "Sounds good."

We ended up getting 3 slices of the worlds best cake and a custard drizzle on it. We also got 3 juices which were made of some odd berry I had never heard of. It was great.

I went down and paid for all the stuff I had bought and they said the furniture would be delivered tomorrow. When we returned, I let the boys into my apartment seeing as they were carrying all the stuff that didn't have to be delivered. Dan started wandering around while me and Phil unpacked my TV and DVDs. We set the TV up on the small coffee table that they had supplied and got it all plugged in. I saw Phil eyeing my Doctor Who DVDs so I slid one into the DVD player and turned on episode one. Phil sat there, completely mesmerized by the episode.

"What! That is a crime!" Dan shouted from the kitchen. "You don't have any food! What were you planning on eating?"

"Oh.. um, I just got here today. I haven't had time to go grocery shopping yet.. I was planning on having Chinese food delivered."

"You can have dinner at our place." Phil yelled from the living room.

"I'd really hate to impose upon you.."

"Ok, then how about you cook for us at our house."

I laughed. "Sounds fair enough."

We went into my living room, and Dan stood in front of my TV. Phil let out an annoyed noise of protest. "Hey! The doctor was just about to blow up the building that Rose worked in!"

"Leslie's gonna cook us dinner. Let's go."

"Food!" Phil exclaimed, jumping up from his spot on the ground.

We walked over to their flat crossing the small bit of corridor that separated our flats. Corridor? I really am becoming British. I laughed to myself, catching Dan's attention.

"What?" He said in a confused laugh.

"I'm starting to speak British in my head. I said Corridor instead of hallway in my thoughts."

"Oh.." He laughed. "You sure you weren't just laughing at my ugly appearance?"

"Ugly? You? You're like a super model!" I exclaimed.

"I guess I am pretty hot, aren't I?'

"Dan, stop being so full of yourself." Phil complained. "We're lucky she's making us dinner with your attitude."

"It's really not that big of a deal.. I'm not that good of a cook..."

"Can't be as bad as Dan is." Phil joked.

"I don't know.." I said.

They unlocked their door and we stepped inside. Dan grabs my hand and led me to the kitchen. "Feel free to use anything in here. Call me if you need help."

I look around, trying to figure out what to cook. They have some chicken, so I'll cook that. But how should I cook it? I search around to find anything to make sauce. In there cabinets, they have a big thing of honey. I could make honey chicken and rice. I dig out the rice and start cooking it. I mix up the honey with a few spices and fry the chicken in some oil. I coat the chicken in the sauce and put the rice on 3 plates, distributing the chicken between them.

"Dan! Phil! Food's ready!" I shouted in the general direction of the living room. Dan and Phil rushed in and sat at the table.

"So? What are we having?" Dan said eagerly.

"Honey chicken and rice." I responded proudly as I set the plates in front of them.

"Yum." Phil said as he took the first bite. "This is the best Chinese food EVER."

Dan took a bite and his eyes widened. He then proceeded to eat his whole plate of chicken before he said anything else. "Is there anymore left?" He said quickly.

"Here, you can have some of mine." I said as I scraped off half of mine onto his plate.

"Oh no, you don't have too.."

"It's fine, I wouldn't have been able to eat that much anyways."

"Thank you!" Dan said with a mouthful of chicken.

We sat there, eating in silence, until we were finished. "Ok, here's the deal. I love cooking but I hate dishes. You guys get to do the dishes for the meal."

"Fine. But only if you stay for a movie." Dan stated casually.

"Sounds good." I grinned.

"Go pick out a movie then, they're in the cabinet near the TV."

I walked over into the living room, where there was a huge cabinet. I opened it, and surely enough, it was filled with movies. They were all in alphabetical order too. I quickly scanned all of them until I saw the perfect movie. I opened up the case and inserted it into the DVD player. I turned on the TV and had it all set up. By that time, Dan and Phil had finished the dishes.

"High School Musical? Really?"

"No, High School Musical Two. Obviously, the best one of them all."

Dan grinned. "Can't argue there."

We sat on the couch Dan on one side, Phil on the other and me in the middle. We sang along to all the songs and I noticed Dan inching his way closer and closer to me. Soon enough, his hand was touching mine. Phil stood up and stretched. Dan and I pulled away our hands.

"So, I have some editing I have to do. I'm going to be in the office. You guys keep watching the movie."

We played the movie and Dan kept inching closer to me again. When the movie ended, I practically had my head on his shoulder and he almost had his arm around my waist. I jumped up.

"Um, I have to uh, go back to my apartment. I have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"Oh, I'll walk you back." Dan said awkwardly, sending butterflies into my stomach. He stood up, stretched and motioned for me to the door.

We walked, shoulder to shoulder back to my apartment. I unlocked the door and turned around. "Thank you so much for today, I had so much fun."

"I should be the one thanking you! You're chicken was amazing."

"Oh, no big deal." I admitted. The next thing he did shocked me. He pulled me into a huge bear hug.

I was shocked at first but I hugged him back. He released me, gave his million dollar smile and walked away. I closed the door behind me and sunk to the ground. I was head over heals, in love with Daniel Howell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I apologized. This chapter is so short, but I loved writing it. And now I have one review, one favorite, and one follow! I'm SOOOOOO happy! I'll upload two chapters today to make up for the shortness of this one. Love you all! (Especially PJO-Blue-cookies THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING and Ihazcookies FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER you guys are the best) -Georgia**

I woke up at 11:20 with a start. I had to sleep on the ground because I had no bed yet. Actually, it was going to arrive at 11:30. I brushed my teeth, pulled my hair into a bun and surveyed my appearance. I had on my green fuzzy pajama pants that had pink stars on them and a black tank top. I looked good enough to sign for something. I heard the buzz on the intercom at 11:25 and I ran downstairs, leaving the door open behind me. I signed for the package and went upstairs with the guys to show them where to put everything.

After opening up one of the boxes, I heard a knock at the door. I looked out the peep hole and saw none other then Dan standing outside my door, also in pajamas. I opened the door.

"Hey, Dan."

"So, is all your stuff here?"

"Yup, now I just have to set it up."

"I can help you, if you'd like."

"You've already been so nice too me, I'd hate to take advantage of you."

"Oh, it's really no problem, I like spending time with you." He confessed.

**AN: And.. Its over. I'll post another chapter in a few minutes love you all, bye -Georgia**

"In that case, it's a win-win situation."

We walked in and started with our tedious work. It took us 8 hours and 2 breaks for food to finish everything but in the end we finished all of our work.

"I'm beat." I sighed, plopping down on my couch.

Dan flopped onto the chair facing me. "You're telling me."

"Want to watch a movie?" I said hopefully. "I don't have very many but it's better than nothing."

"Do you have any episodes of Supernatural?"

"Actually... I've never seen it."

"One sec." Dan jumped up and returned no more than a minute later. "Found my copy."

He put the DVD in and turned on episode. He walked over to the small couch I was sitting on and sat down. We had to sit a little close but I was okay with that. We watched two episodes of TV before Dan paused it and turned to me.

"So, I've been thinking. I haven't known you that long but I feel like I really connect with you. A lot more than any other girl I've met in a long time. Then again, I really don't leave my flat that often. And I don't really talk to strangers." Dan rambled on. "I really like you Leslie. Will you be my Girlfriend?" I must have looked shocked because Dan stood up looking disappointed. "Sorry, I'm making a fool of myself. I'll just go."

"Dan.." I managed out.

"Yes?" He turned around hopefully.

"Get over here and kiss me you fool."

Dan practically ran over and pulled me close too him. He ran his fingers through my hair, tilted my chin up and kissed me. Just lightly at first, softly, almost hesitantly. Then he pulled me closer and deepened the kiss. The butterflies in my stomach were going insane.

"So, I'll take that as a yes?" Dan breathed out.

"What do you think, idiot?" I replied and he kissed me again.

"Well, I have to go.." Dan said sadly.

"Goodnight Dan. See you tomorrow?" I said hopefully.

"Of course."

I flopped onto my brand new bed and thought about my life. I was dating my neighbor, the gorgeous Dan Howell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, Internet. (ahh it felt weird typing that nope nope never again) well, here's chapter four because three was WAY too small. love you all! -Georgia**

I had almost been dating Dan a month, which was surprising, exhilarating, and amazing all at once. I hung out at Dan and Phil's house a lot. At least once a day, I'd be over at their house. Phil loved that we were together but he would scream whenever he walked in on us kissing.

It was a boring Tuesday night inside. I was wearing a pair of fuzzy pajamas that had llamas on it. Dan got it for me a while ago, claiming that they didn't have his size and he had to buy them so he bought them for me. After watching a little Supernatural (Dan got me obsessed), I decided to go visit Dan. I stood up stretched and went to go check myself in the mirror. I crossed the hallway faster than usual and knocked on the door. Nobody answered. I knocked again. Still no answer. Either they weren't there, or they were ignoring the door. Probably the later.

I went to the plant and got the spare key out of it's hiding place. I unlocked the door and stepped in. All the lights were on. They were just ignoring me. I heard Dan's muffled talking and a shower running. I traced Dan's talking to his bed room and strained to hear it. His door was open but I was out of view.

"I mean, it wouldn't be so bad. Put a little lemon and sugar on it and the Placenta might taste a bit like a pancake. What if someone made placenta flavored pancakes?" Ok, this was weird. "Anna says: Who is that person in your doorway Dan.." I moved so he couldn't see me. "What person? Are you guys trying to scare me? Ok, I'm getting a lot of comments saying no but I think you are just making this up." I heard the shower turn off so I ran off before anything could happen.

I went back into my flat and around a half an hour later, I heard a knock on the door. It was Dan. "Um, hi. Did you come to my apartment like half an hour ago?''

"Um, no, I was here watching supernatural the whole time. Why?" I lied feeling guilty.

"Oh. I was uh, video chatting a friend and they uh, said they saw a girl with brown hair." he said awkwardly.

Oh. That explains everything. He was just joking around with a friend. I was really confused. I couldn't help but wonder why he was being so awkward though. We were long past that stage in our relationship. Dan was looking guilty too.

"I need to tell you something. Go on a walk with me?" he said.

"Sure." I said eagerly.

I pulled on a pair of moccasins and walked out the door with Dan. Dan held my hand as we were walking out. We walked quietly until we made it to the elevator. It said 'going down' and I jumped back, still not used to that. Dan caught me and wrapped his arms around me. "Still not used to that?" He laughed.

"Nope." I said and bopped him gently on the nose.

He grinned and tilted my chin up gently kissing me. I kissed him back until the elevator dinged, indicating that the door was opening. We pulled away from each other and grinned like madmen.

We walked down 4 or so blocks to the local park. We sat down on the bench. "So, Les-'' he was cut off by a scream.

"Ohmygod you're danisnotonfire!" Two young girls ran up to us.

"Dan, what are they talking about?"

"No, you guys are probably thinking of someone else.'' Dan said quickly.

"Oh, sorry. You do look like him though. Can I have your number?''

"Sorry, I have a girlfriend.'' he said motioning to me.

"Oh what a shame. When you get tired of her, come find me.'' When? Who did she think she was?

"Let's go home.'' I said, grabbing Dan's hand.

We walked back to the building hand in hand silently. This time, we didn't kiss in the elevator but we did kiss before he left me at my door. I had a mission. I had to figure out who this danisnotonfire was. I opened up my laptop and typed danisnotonfire into Google search. A video popped up. Photo Booth Challenge.

I clicked on it. A face popped up. "Hi Internet.'' That defiantly looked and sounded like Dan. I bit my lip worriedly. I searched danisnotonfire wiki. Then it hit me. Under the box 'full name' it says Dan Howell. Related searches AmazingPhil. Phil Lester. A sob escaped my mouth. Dan lied to me this whole time.

I had to talk to him. I walked over to the door and knocked. Phil answered. "Hey Leslie."

"Hi Phil. Feeling amazing?'' I put emphasis on the word.

"What?" His eyes widened. "Wait Leslie!'' Phil said as I pushed past him.

I walked into Dan's room where he was on tumblr. " Hey Leslie.'' Dan said casually.

"Hey Dan. Or would you like me to call you danisnotonfire?'' his eye's looked hurt.

"Who told you?"

"Dan it was only a matter of time.''

"I should have known. You're not stupid.'' he sighed.

"You lied to me. For our whole relationship!'' I felt my eyes tearing up.

"No, Les, it's not like that.'' Dan said getting up and trying to hug me.

"Get away from me!" I screamed, running out of the apartment. I heard Dan's muffled sobs behind me. I ran into my apartment sobbing and I collapsed on the bed.

**DUN DUN DUNNNN. I'll make you all a deal. If I get another review, I'll update again tonight. Or maybe I will even if I don't, irk I love you guys so I might. Oh well. Bye -Georgia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I've had a crazy day. Sorry I'm updating so late.. love you all -Georgia**

It had been 2 weeks since the incident with Dan. I was a mess. I skipped Uni every day, and I just sat in bed, listening to sad music. It was actually quite pathetic. I needed to get myself out of this rut.

I went to the fridge. Dan had left a couple cans of mountain dew. I hated soda so that'd probably go to waist. I scanned around but couldn't find anything but a huge package of maltesers. Those I would eat. I ended up eating my way through half of the package and by that point I was extremely sugar happy. I turned up nevershoutnever as loud as it would go and I had a dance party for one. I heard a knock on the door and I walked over to the door and opened it. It was Phil. I tried to close the door on his face but he stopped it.

"please, just talk to me."

"Fine." I said turning off the music.

"Look. Dan didn't want to hurt you.''

"Well, he did."

"It's just that he wanted someone to like him as Dan, not danisnotonfire."

That hurt. "I liked Dan though. He should have known that.''

"He did, but he didn't want to influence your relationship at all.'

"It wouldn't have. I like Dan."

"He likes you too but right now, he's to depressed to do anything. He hasn't made a video since you broke up. he just lies around in the dark all day listening to sad music and eating." That broke my heart.

"It's been hard on me too! He lied to me for our whole relationship. I haven't gone too uni these last 2 weeks. Before you got here, I was having a dance party alone. If that's not pathetic, I don't know what is. I have to deal with this myself. So should he."

Phil was angry now. "Fine Leslie but you should know he loves you." Phil turned to leave.

I let out a sob. "I love him too, I love him so much."

Phil's face softened. "Why don't you tell him that." he said gently.

"Because I broke up with him. He probably won't take me back."

"You really think that? Did you not hear what I said? He loves you. I couldn't even get him to eat maltesers he's that sad."

"Maltesers? Really?"

"You need to go see him."

I looked down at what I was wearing. My llama pajama bottoms and an ironic galaxy shirt. "Okay let's go."

Phil let me into the apartment and I knocked on Dan's bedroom door. "Screw off Phil, I don't want any food." I opened the door. "What the f-" Dan stopped when he saw me. "Les?" he whispered weakly.

I stared tearing up. "Dan. Why haven't you been eating? Dan.. I need you, you can't do that to me, you can't!" I was full blown crying now, and I was not a pretty crier.

Dan stood up and wrapped his arms protectively. "Hush now, it's okay. I'm okay, you're okay, Phil's okay, we're all fine. Stop crying see? Look at me." I looked up at him and sniffled. He wiped the tears away with his thumb. He smiled at me "I'm so so so so sorry that I didn't tell you. Everyone loves danisnotonfire. I wanted to love someone before I told them.." He blushed.

"Dan, do you love me?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, I love you Leslie Gwenivere Martell, I love you so very much." He said staring into my eyes. "Do you still love me?"

"I don't know, how much do you love me?" I joked playfully.

"To infinity and beyond?" He said jokingly.

"Well then I love you more." I said, kissing his nose.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." Dan said and then proceeded to kiss me. "I couldn't eat or do anything all day."

"I couldn't do anything all day either but I did eat." I froze.

"What?" Dan said confused.

"You know that package of maltesers you left in my fridge? I maybe sort of ate the rest of them.." Dan stopped and picked me up from his bed. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to the store so you can buy me maltesers."

"Dan! I am in my pajamas and an ironic galaxy shirt. I don't even have real shoes on, these are slippers!" I said motioning.

"Too bad!" Dan said laughing. "You owe me!"

"But.. they were just candy. Nothing special."

"You really haven't seen my videos, have you?"

"Nope. I was a little to sad to watch them after I found out. Anyways, doesn't Phil have maltesers. I'll get you more tomorrow."

"Fine." He pouted. I grinned and kissed him, feeling his smile against my lips. He dropped me to the ground and wrapped his arm around my waist. I walked back into his room and plopped onto the bed.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan have you and Les made up yet?"

"Phiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil where even is Dan? We made up and then he was about to carry me to the store- long story- and then I lost him. DANIEL HOWELL WHERE ARE YOU!" I screamed the last part.

"LESLIE MARTELL I'M IN THE KITCHEN EATING, I'M STARVING!" I hear the reply

"PHILLIP, I'M BORED."

"LESLIE I'M EDITING. GET DAN TO ENTERTAIN YOU."

"PHIL THERE WAS SO MUCH INNOCENCE IN THAT AND IT CAME OUT SOUNDING JUST WRONG." Dan yelled back.

He came back into the bedroom and dropped onto the bed next to me. He had a sandwich in his hand. I leaned my head over and took a bite of his sandwich. Dan let about a noise of protest. "That was my sandwich!" Dan exclaimed.

"And I wanted a bite."

"You could have just asked."

"And you wouldn't have given me any even if I did."

"True. But it's still nicer to ask."

"I shouldn't have to ask, you should offer."

Dan rolled his eyes. "I'm starving to death because someone ate my maltesers."

"I'm not going to apologize for that."

"I was going to ask you something but I suppose I won't now because of how rude you are being."

"You aren't going to ask me to marry you, are you?"

"What? No, no. Well, maybe someday, but not now."

"Ok, ask me."

"So, my friend PJ is having a party, and I don't want to be that one guy walking along with his best friend. If you don't want to go, it's fine. It's tomorrow night... You probably don't want to go, it's fi-"

"Dan, calm down. I'd love to go."

"Really? PJ will be so excited. He's wanted to meet you forever."

"Really? Why?"

"Who wouldn't want to meet their best friends girlfriend."

"I don't know.."

"Okay so you are going? I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7."

"Sounds great. PHIIIIIIIIIILLLLIPPPP WHAT TIME IS IT?"

"MIDNIGHT."

"Dan, I should probably head home."

"Just stay here."

"I can't."

"Why not? Just stay the night. You're already in pajamas."

"Dan.."

"Please?"

"Fine.."

He turned off the lights and laid down next to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I laid my head on his chest. I snuggled under the blankets and fell asleep faster than I thought possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys, here's chapter 6. I have 109 VIEWS I'M SO SO SO SO HAPPY. Love you all!**

"AWW! Wittle Dan got back together with his girly friend." Phil said in a baby voice, waking me and Dan up.

"Shut up Phil, it's to early to deal with this." Dan said, hugging me close.

"Actually.. It's 3 in the afternoon and we have to go check in at BBC in half an hour. Then we have PJ's party. Did you invite her yet?"

"Yeah, actually, I did."

"Ok well get up and get ready. I don't know how traffic is."

"I have to go anyway. I have a story I have to write for creative writing class at University." I said, feeling sad when Dan looked so disappointed.

"I never see you go to school anyways." Phil said confused

"I only have to go twice a week. Sunday and Tuesday. But I'm there from 6 am until 9pm" I explained.

"Oh. How did you get to do that?" Dan said obviously jealous.

"I took a test and got out of a lot of classes. It's pretty easy actually."

"Well anyone could have passed University that way." Dan stated.

"Sure Dan." Phil said sarcastically.

"Well, I'd better go." I said.

"Do you have too? You can just come to BBC with me." Dan asked hopefully.

"Fine. I'll go get ready."

I ran to my apartment, pulled on skinny jeans and a black see through teeshirt with a black tank top underneath and black boots. I ran out to the door and dawn Dan and Phil waiting for me in the hallway. Dan grinned at me. "_How _are you _my girlfriend?_ You are **way** to pretty for me."

"No, you are way to pretty for me." I said kissing his nose.

"Don't you mean hot?"

"I don't know if I'd go that far." I said jokingly about to kiss him.

He dodged my kiss. "Take that back."

"Never!" I exclaimed.

"Fine then." He started tickling me.

"I hate to interrupt, but we have to get to BBC." Phil said awkwardly.

"Are you guys sure it's okay that I go with you?" I said quietly. "Won't the BBC be mad if you bring someone in?"

"No, it's cool, it'll be fine."

"If you're sure, we better get going, don't want to be late."

We walked off to the elevator. Dan snatched my hand an pulled me closer, still holding my hand. Phil let out a mock noise of disgust and shouted out "PDA!"

I giggled and Dan wrapped his arm around me. We stayed that way for the whole walk to the building. We walked in half giggling and got a few looks from the office people. Some even smiled and gave me a thumbs up. Dan took me into a room where they sat there and talked about what they'd be doing for the next few weeks on their radio show. I sat there next to Dan quietly and stared at my feet. "What do you think, les?" Dan asked.

"Huh? What was the question?"

"How can we appeal to the male audience more?"

"Female guest stars? I don't really know, I'm not a guy." I said awkwardly.

"How are we supposed to find a guest star in 2 days?" an executive said.

"How about Leslie?" Phil said.

"That would be great. We could finally introduce her to the audience."

"M-Me?" I asked confused.

"That sounds great! Can you do that this Sunday at Nine?"

"I'd have to take some time off of university that day but I don't mind!"

Everyone kept talking and I checked the clock. "Dan. It's 6:45. PJ's party is in 15 minutes."

"Oh. We have to go. Bye guys, see you Sunday!"

We rushed out the door and made our way quickly to the tube where we went down to PJ's house. When we arrived it was 6:10 and everyone was already there. Dan grinned and made his way over to a guy with semi curled brown hair. Dan tapped his shoulder and PJ turned around. He grinned when he saw me. "You must be the beautiful Leslie that Dan is always talking about. He didn't lie when he described you, you really are gorgeous."

I blushed. "Dan always talks about me?"

"Yeah, he does. Leslie this, Leslie-"

"That's enough Peej." Dan interrupted, blushing and hugging me close.

"Haha, I'll leave you guys alone. Don't do anything that I'd do." He winked and pointed at me, laughing as he walked away.

Dan kissed me on the lips and then we went around and chatted to some of his friends. 3 hours later, Dan was extremely drunk and me and Phil ended up helping him stumble home and set him on his bed, to sleep for the rest of the night. I cuddled up next to him and fell asleep once Dan had passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up, Dan was already out in the kitchen eating. I wandered in and he grinned up at me. "Feeling okay Dan?" I asked worriedly.

"Not really, but you make me feel better."

"Aw, that's adorable!" Phil shouted happily. I hadn't even noticed him leaning against the counter.

"So, Leslie. Do you want to go out today?" Dan said awkwardly.

"Sounds great. Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking of making it a surprise."

"A surprise?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah."

"Is that your way of saying you don't know where to go." I teased.

"No! Of course not!" He exclaimed.

"I was just kidding. I hate surprises. Please, just tell me where we were going." I said truthfully.

"But.. I want to see your face surprised. It would be so adorable."

"Why? I don't like surprises."

"But I do, so you will be surprised."

"Ugh. That's so cliché Dan." I argued, hoping it will get him to stop.

"Whatever, you're still going."

"Fine." I thought for a second. "How should I dress."

"I'm not telling you!"

"I don't want to show up in a fancy restaurant in jeans! Or show up at a food cart in a cocktail dress!"

"Find a happy medium then." He mused happily.

"How can I love someone so much and hate them at the same time?" I stated.

"Because I'm amazing, that's how." He pouted like a little kid.

"Dan. I have to go home."

"What? Why?"

"I need clothes. Unlike you, this isn't my house. I don't have any clothes here."

"Fine. Go home. Grab a pair of casual clothes, fancy clothes, pajamas and anything else you could need if you have to spend the night. Also get your outfit for today."

I pulled on a pair of shoes, waved good bye to my boyfriend, and left the flat. I walked fast to my house and packed up three outfits and makeup, soap, and other stuff like that. I walked to my closet to find an outfit for today. I had a nice black dress that was casual but not too casual. I grabbed a pair of light blue flats and changed into the dress. I walked the short length to the hallway. I tried to open the door and to my surprise, it was unlocked. I snuck in and closed the door quietly behind me. I tiptoed around until I heard Dan's voice.

"So, I'm going to take her to-" I tried to lean closer, but a floor board squeaked under my feet.

The door swung open. "Leslie! Were you trying to hear where I'm going to take you?" Dan teased. "Bad girl."

"It's your fault. You left the door unlocked."

"Fine. It's a good thing the flat is that old." He joked. "I didn't get to tell Phil where we were going."

"Is this outfit good enough?" I asked.

"It's perfect. But seriously, how do I have such a gorgeous girlfriend."

"I don't know. How do I have such and amazing boyfriend?"

"You could have any guy you wanted."

"Yeah, right. You're the first guy not to think of me as a potato." I said honestly. "You could have any girl in the world with your face, though."

"Maybe, but only if I didn't talk at all. I'm a huge idiot when it comes to stuff like that, I'd probably just scare them all off."

"Maybe we are just meant for each other."

"Maybe we are." He said kissing me.

"Ready to go Dan?"

"Ready when you are Leslie."

Dan grabbed his coat and pulled on his shoes. We walked to the elevator, with Dan's arm wrapped around my waist. I hit the '1' button and waited for the elevator to make it to the first level. We walked through the lobby and Naomi grinned at me. Dan winked at her and she laughed. Normally, I'd be a little jealous, but me an Naomi had become a really good friend since I arrived.

Dan led me out and we walked a few blocks until we stopped in a cozy little Italian restaurant. It looked like a family owned business. I looked at Dan. He was smiling smugly.

"So, is this okay?" He asked.

"It's perfect!" I smiled. The outfit I chose was perfect.

"You're perfect." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"You're more perfect."

"You're the most perfect." He said grinning.

We walked in and I looked around. The hostess was just a little too happy. She acted like I wasn't even there. "Hi! Do you have a reservation."

"Yeah, under 'Howell'" Dan said ignoring her peppy attitude.

"Here you go, hun." She said showing us a table for two with candles. She walked away and I looked at Dan weird.

"No menus?"

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if you had to order your own food."

At that moment, a server came out with two plates of food and basket of bread sticks. Dan had ordered me chicken Alfredo. My absolute favorite food in the Italian food world. "Dan, you are way too good for me."

"I love you Leslie. You're way to good for me. You're too perfect in every way."

"I love you too Dan." I really truly love him.

His eyes lightened up. "I was so scared that you wouldn't say you loved me too. I thought you would get scared and dump me."

"No, Dan, I love you. I love you so much." He leaned over and kissed me. I kissed him back. "Now Dan, no matter how much I love you , I love food more. I need to eat." I said, shoving a bite of food in my mouth. Dan rolled his eyes.

About ten minutes later, a piece of strawberry cheese cake came out. Me and Dan shared it then walked out of the restaurant. Again, I gave him an odd look and he explained that he had paid ahead of time. We walked up to his apartment and had a movie marathon. I ended up staying the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 1 month later (AN: ANOTHER TIME JUMP wow Georgia, just wow) It had been a been a month since the night in the Italian restaurant. I had spent a lot of time at Dan's flat. Phil tended to leave us alone, he claimed it was because he didn't want to risk his 'poor virgin ears'. Dan rolled his eyes at that. A week ago, Dan invited me to a masquerade dance that his friend had invited him to. That dance was tonight.

After going shopping, I had found a gorgeous dress. It was midnight blue (AN: So pretentious..) with rhinestones trailing down my body to the hem of the dress. It was strapless and sown to my ankles. I had silver flats to go with it. I went to a salon and had my hair done, a ladder braid going sideways into a side ponytail that was curled. My mask was midnight blue with rhinestones.

I was greeted at the door by Dan in a stunning tuxedo. He had a white and black mask which was covering less than half of his face. He looked amazing. He sat there staring at me until I snapped my fingers in his face.

"Dan? Are you alive?"

"I feel like I died and went to heaven. How are you my girlfriend?"

"I don't know. I think you're right, I deserve someone better. Maybe Phil will go out with me." I joked.

Dan picked me up bridal style. "Can Phil do this?" He said and kissed me, my heart racing in my chest.

"I don't know, maybe you should try again. Just to make sure." I said.

Dan grinned. "If we must."

"Oh, we must."

This led to a 5 minute long kissing session, until we realized the limo was waiting for us. The party was just down the road, but we knew we'd be late. Oh well. It took us 10 minutes to get there. We were some of the last people to walk in. I held Dan's hand and we walked around. Dan stopped and saw a group of girls and dragged me over to them.

"Carrie, Louise, this is my girlfriend Leslie."

"Hi!" Louise said

Carrie grinned. "Dan has been talking about you nonstop, it's great to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too! Dan rarely introduces me to people, especially not people off of YouTube." We all exchanged numbers.

"Well it's great to meet you but we were just about to go dance with our dates." Louise smiled. "You should try and talk Dan into dancing, I bet he would if you pulled a puppy dog face."

"Good idea! Talk to you guys later!" I turned to Dan. "Just one slow song, please?"

"Leslie, I can't dance! Like not at all."

I broke out the puppy dog eyes. "Please Dan. I really want to dance."

"Fine. But you owe me big time."

I squealed with joy. When the next song turned on I dragged him onto the dance floor. He pulled me close, every once and a while spinning. I felt like I was in heaven. We ended up dancing for 4 songs, not just one.

"I told you that you could dance."

"Hey, love, I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a few minutes." Dan said to me. I nodded.

When he walked away, I realized I was all alone and everyone else was talking to their friends. I decided to go out on to the balcony and avoid the huge group of people dancing. I went out and sat down. There was a couple kissing on the other side of the balcony. I smiled and thought about Dan. I saw a mask lying on the railing. A black and white mask that would cover up less than half of someone's face. I approached the couple.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine AN: sorry, my last chapter was SUPER short. I wanted to leave you guys with a cliff hanger. So, I'm reading this really amazing fan fiction. It's called The Fangirl Factor and it's totally amazing. The author is the coolest person in the world and she told everyone reading her story about mine so, if you haven't started it, READ IT! Thanks everyone for reviewing! Bye! -Georgia

When I saw his face a little clearer I let out a sad noise. He turned around. "Dan?" I choked out, tears dripping down my face.

"Les. No. It's not- I'm not- It's not what you think."

"What? It's not that my boyfriend is cheating on me?" I was angry now. "He wasn't on the porch, kissing some other girl? How could it not be what I think?" I turned to leave

"Leslie-" He managed out. "Wait."

"Why Dan? Why. I loved you. Even worse, I thought you loved me too."

"I do-"

"I don't want to hear it. Goodbye Daniel." I said turning. As I left, I heard a noise of pain.

I was sobbing as I ran up to the bathroom, closed the door, and cried. After sobbing for a good 8 minutes, the door opened. Carrie walked in and saw me sitting there. "Wait- are you crying? Where's Dan? Do you want me to find him?"

"No. Dan- he was cheating on me." I sobbed.

"Dan? Really? Where is he, I need to go beat him into a pulp."

"No, Carrie it's fine. I just don't know what will happen if I see him again. And I live right down the hall."

"Oh hun. Me and Louise will take you home."

We walked out and hailed a cab. Louise looked at me sadly. "And you two were so perfect for each other."

"No. No we weren't because he didn't love me. He made up everything. He doesn't and never has loved me."

"I think he did and there was just a mistake." At the moment Carrie stopped speaking, we pulled up to the building.

"I really don't think so Carrie. He betrayed me twice. I need to go, thanks for the ride."

"No problem, Leslie." They both said as I closed the door.

I walked up to my apartment, completely miserable. How could Dan do that? The elevator doors opened and I saw someone sitting by my door. I sighed when I saw it was Dan. He turned his head.

"Leslie! You're back! I was so worried that something happened and you were like murdered or something. Are you okay?"

I rolled my eyes and started unlocking the door. I stepped in the apartment and turned to close the door. Dan stopped it with his hand. "I won't go until you let me talk."

"Just go away Dan. You don't love me, why are you trying so hard?"

"Les-" His voice cracked. "I love you. More than you know."

"You want me to get hurt again, don't you? You have no idea how painful it is to see the person you love kiss someone else. I know I was just joking before but now I see, I do deserve someone better. Now go away Dan." I slammed the door in his face.

I slumped down against the door, hearing his cries of sadness and frustration. They broke my heart even more. I sobbed for god knows how long. How could he do that to me? I was led on. I thought we were in love and I thought he was a good person who cared about me but obviously not.

I sat down and turned on the TV. Supernatural was still in the DVD player so I turned on season 2. Dan and I had only finished season 1. I pressed play and watched the episode. The episode that came on was about a monster who dressed as a clown and then tricked children into inviting them into their houses and then ate their parents. It was actually just what I needed. A show about death. I continued watching until I finished 8 more episodes. It was 3 am. I pulled on my pajamas. Earlier I had taken off the dress and shoved it into the closet. I had been sitting in my bathrobe the whole time. I turned on Netflix and scrolled through until I found the perfect movie. Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog.

So you see, this movie is the saddest movie EVER. Dr. Horrible is a wannabe villain who has a huge crush on this girl named Penny. Captain Hammer is his nemesis and he uses Penny to make Dr. Horrible jealous. It turns out really sad. I cried. It's a musical so I (of course) sang along with every single song. I cried even at the beginning because Dr. Horrible is obviously in love with Penny. It isn't fair. Love is obviously a real thing, you see it everywhere.

Then, I did one of the stupidest things I could have done. I turned on Youtube. In the box, I put danisnotonfire. I clicked on his channel and jumped when I heard Dan's voice. It was his channel trailer.

"Sex." Dan said first thing in his video to get everyone's attention. I grinned. That was something he would do.

I sat down and I watched some of his videos. My absolute favorite was photo booth challenge. It was so hilarious. I also loved all of the Philisnotonfire's. I felt weird that I was only just now watching them but before, I felt weird watching while I was still with Dan because it felt like I was being a little over obsessive. And Dan wouldn't watch them with me because he claimed he sounded like a creepy pedophile guy on the internet that was just making a fool of himself. I still couldn't believe how much he told his fans. Basically he just told everyone about how much of a fail he was. He even had a whole segment called "Reasons Why Dan's A Fail (yay)". I felt better after watching them.

I went to his twitter and saw a tweet at the top saying that he was going to do an impromptu live show. I clicked the link and saw Dan's face pop up. He looked sad as he was going over his Spotify update. I made up an alias and typed in the comments 'Dan, why do you look so sad?'

Dan looked up. "Bryony Howell- nice last name-" Dan laughs then his face sobers up. "I made a big mistake with someone I really care about." Dan was choking up. "Phil? Come talk to the people. Okay guys, I'll be right back, Phil will keep you entertained"

"Hi guys!" Phil said. "Alex I. says 'What's wrong with Dan. You see guys, he made a mistake and he lost someone he loves. L, if you're watching this-" I had to turn it off. I was hurt, I couldn't let myself feel bad for him.

I ended up crying my self to sleep and didn't wake up for a while.

AN: Oh my god, this was so hard to write. I had a little help though. The latest chapter of The Fangirl Factor was really sad. I swear I have an obsession with that fan fiction. Sorry if I'm mentioning it a lot, the latest chapter is driving me crazy. AMY IF YOU ARE READING THIS, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE UPDATE.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

**AN: So, this is going to be a great chapter. Poor Leslie. I'll talk more at the end.**

When I finally did wake up, I felt groggy. It was 3 in the afternoon and I had 27 missed calls from Dan and 103 texts from him. Also, Carrie had texted me and said that we'd be going out at 3:30 today and to get ready. I pulled on my black dress from the night that we went to the Italian restaurant and braided my hair. I texted Carrie and she told me to meet her at the Starbucks a few blocks from my house. I walked out and stood by the elevator. A door opened and Dan and Phil walked out and towards the elevator. Dan was walking a little bit behind Phil, almost like he was hiding. Good, he should be.

"Hi Leslie!" Phil said cheerfully.

"Hey Phil!" I exclaimed back, feeling genuinely happy to see him.

"So, Les, where you going?" Phil asked, keeping conversation.

The elevator dinged and we waited for it to enter. "Oh, well Carrie called. She wants me to meet her for coffee, but I think she just wants me not to be in the house for like a month."

Dan turned and ran off to the stairs. The elevator opened and we entered. "You know, Leslie? Dan feels bad. I'm not saying what he did was justified. What he did was terrible, but there was more of a story behind it. I hope you will listen when you're ready."

"Maybe Phil, but right now, I'm just not ready. Make sure Dan still eats. And makes videos. What you guys do is great, and you have a lot of fans."

"Oh so you watched our videos?" I nodded. "And I'll make sure that Dan resumes life as normal. Well not exactly. I don't think that he'll be getting a girl friend any time soon."

"Ok. Well, he'll have to move on sometime."

"Okay. Well, this is our stop."

We stepped out off the elevator and I saw Dan slumped in one of the stairs. I leaned in and gave Phil a hug. "Bye Phil." I saw Dan stiffen and I felt bad. It must have hurt.

I walked briskly down the street and opened the door to the Starbucks. It was pretty much empty. "Hello! Welcome to Starbucks!" The guy behind the counter said. He lookrimed up and grinned when he saw me.

"Leslie!" Carrie exclaimed.

"Hey Carrie."

I went and sat next to her at a table in the back. "I already ordered for myself but.."

"It's fine, I'll be right back." I stood up and walked up to the counter. "Hey, can I get a caramel macchiato?"

"Sure." I tried to hand him money but he winked and said, "It's on me. You can go wait with your friend."

"Okay.." A few minutes later, he called out my name. "Um, not to make this weird or anything, but how do you know my name."

"Oh, your friend shouted it out when you walked in and it would be a crime to forget such a pretty girls name." He said. Okay, he was obviously flirting with me. Awkward.

"Good to know you're not just some stalker who knows everything about me."

"I'd like to know more. Like if you're single or what's your number."

"I'm recently single due to a guy being a complete jerk face to me."

"Jerk face? Nice. I usually go with poop head when I'm insulting someone though." We both laughed.

"Well, thanks for the coffee."

I went and joined Carrie. She smiled and winked. "So, Starbucks guy is into you?'

"Well.. I don't know if I'd go _that _far."

"Well then what's that on your cup?"

Right by my name, it said 'call me 555-232-5648 -Ryan'. I rolled my eyes, but pulled out my phone and added him as a contact. Ryan. Good name, it suits him. Carrie stood up. "Okay, Leslie, I have to go now. I'll talk to you later."

I stood up too and we walked in our separate directions. I felt Ryan's stare on my back and had tingles running down my spine the whole time until I got back to my building. I entered my apartment and sat on the couch. I pulled out my phone and texted Ryan.

_Hey, it's Leslie from Starbucks today. Is this Ryan? _I sent. A few minutes later, I got a reply.

_Hey Leslie. Yeah, this is Ryan. I didn't think you'd actually text me. This is great. _He replied.

We talked for a long time. We talked about TV shows, and social media sites, and exes. He just went through a nasty break up too. We must have been talking for a good 3 hours. Until he did the unexpected.

_Hey, so Leslie. I was wonder, I have tomorrow off and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park. As friends of course, cause it's a little to earlier for either of us to be dating._

Then, I did something even crazier. _Sounds great Ryan :) it will be fun getting out of the house._

This was going to be an eventful day tomorrow.

**AN: Okay so, I'm thinking that sometime soon I'll do a chapter from Dan's POV because everything is moving so fast. I don't want the story to end! Good news, I will be doing a PhilXOC story next. Once again, I have made a friend in the Danfic world and I would like you guys to check out their story. It is so good. It's called Mountains and Twisted Hearts. Also, AMY (aka TheFandomnessGirl) PLEASE UPDATE I'M DYING AND THEN I CANT WRITE MORE. Once again, sorry it's short, school just started again for me and I didn't have time to write more. -Georgia**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: so today in class, we had a free write time and I had no idea what to write about so I may or may not have written a danfic by accident? The words sort of just came naturally. I really hope my teacher doesn't watch Dan's videos because if she did, she'd know it's about Dan.-Georgia**

I woke up around 9 the next morning. I texted Ryan and we decided to meet up at 12. I pulled on a black over sized sweater, skinny jeans, and a pair of black fuzzy moccasins. I braided my hair and grabbed a blue hat and scarf because the chill of November was setting in. I ate breakfast and by the time I had finished, it was almost twelve so I grabbed a jacket and headed out to the park to meet Ryan.

I sat on a bench and a few minutes later, Ryan came up holding two cups of coffee. He greeted me and handed me one. A Caramel macchiato, extra caramel sauce. I grinned up at him.

"You remembered."

"Yeah, it was only yesterday that you came into my shop." He said smiling back. "And it isn't everyday I give someone my number."

"Are you saying I'm special?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Well, let's see if you're special." I joked and stood up. He followed me.

"So, where do you want to go?" He asked giving a crooked smile. Just like Dan's. My heart ached.

"Let's just wander." I forced out.

"Sounds good."

We walked in silence for a while until Ryan turned to me. "Let's play twenty questions. I get to ask you twenty questions then you get to ask me twenty."

"Sounds good." I grinned.

"Favorite sea creature?"

"Beluga Whale. They're so chubby!"

"Favorite color?"

"Black, purple, or blue."

"Favorite band?"

"All Time Low or Fall Out Boy. Or Muse."

"Favorite candy?"

"Maltesers!"

He asked me 16 more questions ranging from favorite kid's TV show to deepest secret.

"My turn! What's your favorite food?"

"Pizza. Or coffee."

"Favorite book?"

"I don't really read.."

"What? Not even a little?" I asked. I loved reading more than toast ( AN: I love references.)

"Not really." He said guiltily.

"It's cool." We continued playing until I was out of questions. I spotted a candy shop out of the corner of my eye. "Oh my gosh. Candy! Can we go in there?"

"Of course!" and we ran like children to the candy store.

I made it to the colorful doors first of course, considering the fact that I had a head start. I waited for Ryan to arrive and we pulled open the door. It was like a candy wonderland. Candies lined the wall, in all flavors. They had everything. Ryan and I stared in awe at the candies like, well, children in a candy store. I ended up buying 5 packages of maltesers (it was buy three, get two free). Ryan had a huge bag of candy too. We sat down and started to eat our candy.

We talked for a long time. About candy, and exes, and music, and the inevitability of death. I talked about Dan and about his videos and about how I caught him cheating on me. He talked about his ex girlfriend Veronica (AN: and then ALL the references were made) and how she had pretty much gone crazy. She broke up with him after making up a whole bunch of lies like her father dying.

I thought we were going to be great friends until he did the unexpected. (AN: I'm waiting for my friend and writing this and I just saw me math teacher. HIDE ME!) I was in the middle of talking and he leaned forward, his face getting closer and closer to mine. I almost leaned forward, almost on instinct and then I realized what was going on. He wasn't Dan and this was not okay. I don't care if I'm not dating Dan any more, it still feels wrong. I jumped back, dropping a couple maltesers. Dan would have crucified me if he saw that. Ryan immediately started apologizing.

"No, stop, it's really fine it's just that I just broke up with Dan and it doesn't feel right because- because-" I couldn't thing of anything.

"Because you still care about him? Right?"

I nodded, tears threatening to spill over. "Yeah, I do."

"Then go back to your flat and figure out how to talk to him. Go get him."

I nodded gratefully and gave him a hug before running up to my flat. I sat down and watched some of Dan's videos to see if I could learn anything. It wasn't long until I heard screaming coming from behind the door. At first I thought it was the video but then, I realized it was from outside the door.

"Phil. You don't understand! I blew it and it wasn't even my fault!" That raised a question. He was the one who cheated.

"Dan. Just calm down. You're drunk."

"Yeah, so?"

"You know what Dan. Go to your room."

"Whatever. You don't get it." I heard the door close.

A few minutes later, I heard it open and re close again. Then I heard a knock at my door. A red eyed Dan was in my door way.

**AN: and it's a Cliffy. I was seriously freaking out because when I was waiting for my friend to be done with her ballet class like a 45 min drive away from my school, my math teacher walks out of the building. You see, I hate this teacher so here I am, shrunk down in my car, typing and wondering why he is here. Then I realized, that his daughter was doing gymnastics there. He didn't see me thank goodness. Hope you guy's love the chapter. Sorry it took FOREVER -Georgia**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: This chapter was hard/easy to write. Thanks for the 15 reviews, it means the world to me.**

Dan's POV (I thought it was necessary, okay?) (Haha references.)

It had been two day's since I made a stupid mistake. But I had to stop living in the past. I was going to go to a pub, get drunk and hopefully everything will be numb for a few hours. I walk into the pub and sit down. I ordered a beer and drank down half of it in one gulp. A guy sat next to me.

"Hard day?" He asked.

"Yeah, more like hard few days." I muttered.

"Nothing compared to my day today." He countered.

"Really? My girlfriend broke up with me because of a mistake and blames me for cheating on her."

"I took a girl who recently had been cheated on out on a date, thinking she'd be an easy rebound girlfriend and she stopped me from kissing her because she thought of the guy who cheated on her. I had to apologize and then to cover it up say that she should go get her guy back." As he talked I finished my beer and had another one.

"Easy rebound girlfriend?"

"Yeah, my ex was crazy. I didn't want to look bad when I was around her." He said.

"Are you kidding." I ordered another beer.

"Not really. To be honest, she seemed to be easy to get into bed."

"You can't treat women like that." I said, furious now.

"Don't tell me what to do, bro."

"Don't call me bro!" I snarled.

"Hey, I just wanted to get laid by a pretty girl who walked into my coffee shop. Cool it."

"This girl- whatever her name is- is a living, breathing, thinking person. So stop treating her like an item that you can use." I stated angrily the alcohol was starting to kick in. I finished my bottle of beer and ordered another.

"Her name? Leslie. Cute name right? She's even hotter than you'd imagine. Shoulder length brown hair, blue-grey eyes, perfect curves." My head snapped up.

"Leslie? You piece of scum wanted to rebound with my Leslie?"

"Your Leslie?"

"You're talking to her ex right now. The one you told her to go back to." I was definitely drunk.

"Come on bro, she's way out of your league."

"No, she's way out of your league."

"Like I said, I needed a rebound."

That's when I punched him. I don't know why. The alcohol was getting to my brain. I had a rush of adrenaline, thinking of Leslie.

"You piece of trash! Stay away from Leslie!" I yelled.

Someone pulled me off him. It was too late though, he had a bloody lip. He screamed and ran away when he saw the blood. What a wimp. I left the bar and hailed a cab. I rode the way back to the apartment, talking to the cabbie the whole time.

"So, I have this girl back home. She lives next door. She's the most gorgeous girl ever. She has brown hair and blue eyes and is always happy and smiling with her perfect white teeth. She always wears the cutest clothes."

"I have a wife back home. She's gorgeous too, though she's a lot older than your girl I believe."

"Well, heres the thing. She's not my girl. At least not anymore. She broke up with me because of an accident." I told him what happened recently.

"Well, mate, you're home. Go sober up and then tell her how much you love her and need her."

"I never told you I loved her."

"Well, isn't it obvious? You're head over heals in love with her."

"I know. But she doesn't love me anymore."

"Are you dim? Of course she does. She stopped kissing someone because she was thinking of you."

I paid the man (and gave him a large tip for the advice and company) and went inside. When I walked to my door, it opened and Phil came out, obviously angry.

"Where were you Dan? It's late? I thought you got murdered! Or worse! The Holy Mother came to get you because I never met her!"

"Phil. You're being stupid."

"Dan. You're drunk. Come on. Let's get you too sober up."

"Phil. You don't understand! I blew it and it wasn't even my fault!" I slurred, half shouting.

"Dan. Just calm down. You're drunk" Phil said slowly and calmly.

"Yeah, so?" I shot back. That was the best my drunken mind could do.

"You know what Dan?" Phil was upset. This wasn't good. He never got upset. "Go to your room."

"Whatever. You don't get it." I said, walking into my room. Phil went into his room.

Five minutes passed and I was super bored. I stood up. I had to fix things with Leslie. If I could just go see her. That's it. She lives next door. I can go visit her. I stumbled out of my apartment and down the hall way. I knocked (banged) on her door. A puffy eyed Leslie opened the door cautiously.

**AN: Haha same cliff hanger pretty much, two days in a row you guys probably hate me. -Georgia**


	13. Chapter 13

Leslie's POV

**AN: Sorry it's so short. Only 431 words. I ran out of ideas. **

"Dan?" I asked quietly.

"Leslie, it was all a mistake I swear to you."

"You were making out with a different girl. How is that a mistake." It wasn't a question.

"Can I just explain Leslie?"

"Fine. Come in." I opened the door a little more and let him in.

I sat on the couch and Dan followed. He sat on the opposite side of the couch and faced me, looking guilty. I raised my eyebrows in question, prompting him to speak.

"It wasn't my fault." He began, but I cut him off.

"You keep saying that. Who else could have done that though?"

"Listen. Please."

"Fine."

"Okay so I was heading up to the bathroom and then a girl grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto the deck."

"So that's how you got out there."

"Yeah. I swear."

"I believe you."

"Okay, good."

"What happened next?"

"She pulled off my mask and started kissing me."

"Why didn't you just pull away?" I asked, starting to feel angry.

"Well. This girl was strong. Like really strong. And I'm not. Every time I tried to pull away, she pulled me closer. She gripped onto my neck really hard, I still have a bruise. And you know how much I hate having my neck touched. Now it feels like someone is constantly touching my neck." He said with an annoyed voice.

I giggled. "And you don't have anyone to eviscerate for it."

Dan laughed. "So you watched my videos. I kind of wish you hadn't. They're extremely embarrassing and I act like a fool and everyone thinks phan is real because of them and than you came along and they didn't even know that I had a girlfriend. And now I don't and I didn't even get to pull the 'I have a girlfriend' card. And-"

"Dan. Shut up. I get it. But I don't know if I can date you again. I can't risk it. Maybe sometime in the future."

"So we can still be friends? Really?" Dan looked relieved.

"Yes, but right now, you're drunk. Do us all a favor and sober up so you don't become #5 on your list of kinds of drunk people."

Dan smiled. "Okay, see you soon."

He stood up and left me behind on the couch. I let him walk out alone, to tired to walk with him. I turned on an episode of supernatural, wrapping myself up in the throw blanket, watching the episode, falling asleep.

**AN: no cliff hanger yay! You guys are wonderful with 899 views and 7 follows. I love you guys. -Georgia **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: This chapter was hard to write cause I want to lengthen the story as much as possible. Love you all! -Georgia**

I woke up to a knock on my door. I stumbled to the door, rubbing my eyes. I opened the door. Dan stood there, grinning, wearing pajamas. His face brightened even more (if that was possible).

"Good morning. Did I wake you up. I think I'm sober now."

"Woah. Dan. Take a chill pill. I just woke up."

"Can you come over? Phil wants to see you. And I want to hang out with you now that we are friends again."

"Sure. Let me get changed though." I closed the door, walked into my room and over to my closet. I pulled out llama leggings and a black sweatshirt. I put them on as fast as possible and then walked to the door. I opened it and Dan was leaned against the wall.

"Ready?" He asked. "Woah. I love your leggings."

"Thanks. Let's go, I miss your apartment. And Phil. But mainly your apartment."

"You mean flat."

"Crap. Yeah, flat. I have been talking to my American friends again and I got out of the habit of saying flat."

We walked to his flat in silence. He unlocked the door and motioned for me to walk into his flat. I walked into the familiar room and saw Phil on the couch eating cereal from a bowl with no milk and no spoon. I walked up behind him, took a piece of cereal, and munched on it happily.

"Dan!" He turned, pouting. "Oh. Hey Les."

"Hey Phillip. Dan said you missed me?"

"Yeah. I want more honey chicken and I want it now."

"It's morning."

"You left me having to eat either take out or Dan's cooking. And Dan cooking is scary."

"It was only 3 days."

"And it was a terrifying 3 days."

"Ah hush Phil." Dan muttered annoyed. Phil stuck out his tongue.

"Well young Phillip, you're in luck. I missed you too."

"I'm 4 years older than you."

"Shhhhh, no one has to know that." I said to him.

"Guuuuuys! I'm booooooooooooored." Dan said to me and Phil.

"Is that a key board? Which of you guys play?" I asked, motioning to the electronic keyboard sitting in the corner.

"Oh. I do." Dan said, pulling the keyboard onto his lap. He turned it on and started playing Für Elise. It was absolutely gorgeous. Dan looked at me embarrassed. "I'm not that good."

"Yeah, you're not good. You're AMAZING." I exclaimed

"I can teach you how to play."

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Of course. That's what friends do." I sat down next to him and he moved his hands and grabbed mine, setting them down on the right keys. "Okay press this finger and then this finger and repeat that 2 more times."

"Like this?" I asked playing the parts.

"Yeah. Perfect. Now this key. Then this. Now this." He said, pushing down the keys. "Ok now you try."

I got the first part done but when I had to try something new, I blanked. Dan sat next to me and put his hands over mine, and started playing. I tried again and managed to finish it. He taught me the rest of the songs.

"Yay! Now you know one hand of the song. You play that and I'll play the other part." And we played the song together. "That sounded amazing." Dan finally said.

"That was so fun."

"I'm still bored." Dan groaned. "Let's go for a walk."

"Sure." I stood up. "But I have to grab a jacket." I ran and grabbed a jacket and a pair of boots and met Dan at his door.

"Ready?" He asked and we took the elevator down.

We crossed the street and walked down to a park that was close to our house. "So, Dan, how's life been?"

"I don't know. Good I suppose. How about you. I heard you went on a date with some idiot."

"Oh, it wasn't a date and Ryan wasn't all that bad."

"Yeah he was. I sort of ran into him at the pub and he said he just wanted to get into your bed."

"What?!" I asked confused.

"He told me that. Also, he may or may not have a black eye now, I don't really know for sure. I didn't have time to check." He said sheepishly.

I laughed. "Well, that probably deals with him. Now I know not to talk to him." I leaned up and gave Dan a hug. "Thanks Dan." I said, kissing him on the cheek in a friendly manner.

Dan blushed intensely. "Uh- your welcome Les. Now let's go home. I'm an internet person, I'm not meant to be outside this long."

We went back to his apartment and hung out for a while. By noon, I had lunch made (honey chicken of course or Phil would have killed me) and we were eating. After that, I had to go home to study for a big test that I had coming up. I had studied for a couple hours when I got a call from Dan.

"Go on tumblr and type in Dan Howell now." He said urgently.

I pulled out my laptop and searched up Dan Howell in the box. My jaw dropped. "Oh my god."

**AN: I love cliff hangers, don't you? So much fun to write and watch you all complain. I do love you guys though. Oh yeah, does anyone know who Andrew Jakubowski is? I think he's in a band called The Adjective and for some reason, he decided to follow me on twitter and idk ****who he is and he has like 18.3 k followers and I'm so confused so if anyone knows who he is, tell me! -Georgia**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
AN: I was texted my friend something really weird as an inside joke and then his mom responded saying his phone is taken away and I have never been more embarrassed in my life. If it really was him I swear I'm going to murder him.

After scrolling past a gif set of Phil's feet covered in honey (AN: Thank you talkingcows for making me laugh) I saw a couple pictures of a guy and a girl. The first one was of them hugging and the second was of the girl kissing the guys cheek. So what? Then I looked closer. The girl was me and the guy was Dan. Someone saw us and took a picture.

The caption said "So little Daniel finally got a girlfriend!"

"Oh my god." I said stunned. "I'm not your girlfriend."

"That's what you're concerned about!" Dan laughed. "Not the fact that we had somebody stalk us around the park and take pictures of us?"

"Why are they calling you Daniel?" I asked. "That just makes them sound weird."

"Meet me at my apart- damn you and your American slang- flat." Dan said.

I laughed. "Sure give me a second."

I hopped up, studying my appearance. I was wearing green sweatpants and a black sweatshirt. My hair was down and slightly messed up so I pulled it into a bun at the top of my head. I was wearing no makeup which I was okay with. I didn't really wear a lot of makeup anywhere. Usually just mascara and sometimes a nude eye shadow. I grabbed some chap stick, smoothing it onto my lips and then putting it in my pocket. I pulled on slippers and walked over to Dan and Phil's place. I was far past knocking on the door so I just opened the door (unlocked, as usual) and yelled in saying that it was me and not to shoot.

Dan was in the living room, a tweet already open, but totally blank. "Hey Les. What am I supposed to say?"

"The truth?" I offered.

"Have you met the fandom? They wont take that for a second. They won't stop until they no who you are and when they do find out, they will either want to kill you or hate you for breaking my heart- no offense, I'm over it, but they won't be. And they'll hate me for god knows how long for not telling them about you."

"Okay, so not the truth."

"Right, but what do I say? That you're my sister? No, they already know I don't have a sister, just a pesky younger brother who's into blackmailing people to get what he wants." That sounded familiar. I think I saw a fan fiction where that happened. Oh yeah, The Fangirl Factor. That was actually pretty good, though it was weird reading about my -now ex- boyfriend.

Phil came into the room, holding a tray of coffee for all of us. "I swear Phil. Every time I come to your house, you make me coffee."

"Actually, I make it so I feel better about my coffee addiction." Phil stated, laughing.

"Phil!" Dan practically yelled, "This is really not the time for joking."

"Come on. Lighten up Dan. It will be fine." I said.

"But Leslie.." Dan trailed off.

"It will be fine. Let's just wait for a while and see if any ideas come to us."

We turned on The Lion King and sat on the couch. I thought of the day when we watched high school musical two and sat on the couch together. I could almost feel his hand on mine. Dan had his hand tensely gripped on the couch. His hand started to move towards mine, not stopping until it was rested on top of mine. I kept my hand there and our eyes met. I looked at the screen, my heart racing. We stayed silent until the last scene and Dan jumped up.

"I have an idea!"

AN: Sorry it's so short. You know how much I love cliff hangers! So of course, I left you on one. Hope you don't mind. Story of the day. So in class we have 10-15 minutes to do a free write and we write whatever we want and some how, I made my teacher almost cry. I may or may not have made it as sad as possible. It was a prompt where you based the whole story off of a color. Mine was purple and the mom may or may not die from cancer. Love you guys! -Georgia


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: so, umm sorry it took so long to update. Writers block. Also, Saturday I got to go to a young authors conference! I got to meet other writers and talk about writing. We all got to meet this author who happens to be really cool and told us how to write a book. His name is Roland Smith and he has written a lot of books. You guys should check him out! I'm starting with his book "Peak" about a mountain climber. I really need to stop typing now. Love you guys! -Georgia**

"What?" I asked, jumping up also.

"We make up a fake identity for the person in the picture ie you."

"Dan, they've seen my face. That won't work." I said sadly. My face brightened up. "Wait I have an idea."

"What?"

"What if I just fake dated you. That will do even more good. No more questions about who the girl is, no more death threats for me breaking your heart, and the added bonus? No more Phan shipping."

"That would be awesome." Phil said gleefully.

"So? Let's do it." I said.

"How will we tell the fans?"

"I'm thinking a video would work."

"Okay, I'll tweet saying a video will be up tonight, with some answers." He pulled up his twitter and as he wrote his tweet, he read it aloud. "Hey internet, new video tonight. It will have some info about that pic on tumblr."

"Well, I'm going to go get ready for the video." I exited to go get ready.

When I entered my apartment, I pulled on a blue shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a scarf that had birds on it. I put on a little makeup, the same amount that I usually wear. I put my hair in a side bun, my bangs to the side and clip in a black flower. I looked semi decent.

"Dan!" I yelled when I got back.

"My room!" He answered

I went into his room and he was setting up his camera to point towards his bed. I settled on his bed and he sat next to me, sitting close to get into the shot. "Okay, so what's our story?" I asked.

"We've been dating for 3 months and we're really happy together. So they don't have a fit and try to break us up."

"Sounds good."

"Hi Internet!" Dan started. "So I bet some of you have seen the picture of me and a girl. Well, here she is. This is Leslie my girlfriend."

"Hi guys! I'm Dan's girlfriend and neighbor. Whoever took that picture, kudos to you, spoiling our secret. We were planning on telling you, I promise." I held up my hands innocently. "I have no idea how we didn't figure it out in the three months." I smiled at Dan.

Dan smiled back. "And we're really happy together so please, don't do anything. I think this one is a keeper." He winked at the camera.

We decided against the sexy end screen dance and filmed the two of us slow dancing. We recorded Dan saying "Less sexy end screen dance. You twirl that girl. Yeah."

Dan sat down and started to edit. It was such a long process and I'm pretty sure I fell asleep a couple times, but 2 and a half hours later, Dan had finished the video. He uploaded his video. He posted on Facebook and Tumblr and tweeted that he was done with the video and it was uploaded. Hundreds of likes, retweets, and reblogs with in 2 minutes. Then they actually watched the video.

Dan and I linked hands, scared for the results. We scrolled through the comments.

"Omg Dan, she's so pretty! I knew you could get a pretty, nice girl :)"

"Dan! You finally got a girlfriend! asdfghafjkdajk I ship it so hard!"

"I ship it so hard."

"new OTP"

And the occasional "Dan, you could do so much better" or "She's AMERICAN. Her accent is ugly, what is she even doing with you guys in England."

Most of the comments were positive. Which was good. No more Phan. I smiled. "We did it." I sighed, happy that it worked.

**AN: Hey. That didn't end with a cliff hanger. I thought about it but it wasn't dramatic enough.. you're welcome. -Georgia**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
**AN: It's really really really short this week. And guess what. I think this is the last chapter. Sorry. GUESS WHO POSTED A PHIL STORY THOUGH? MEEEEEEE! IT'S CALLED LION GIRL CHECK IT OUT! -Georgia**

It had been a couple of weeks since Dan and I had announced our fake "Relationship". We were out for a walk and talking about it.

"So, everything's going good right?"

"About what?"

"You know, the tricking thing?"

"Oh yeah. No one suspects anything."

"No one think's that we aren't even dating?"

"Nope."

"What?" A voice exclaimed. A few girls ran up.

"You guys aren't really dating? Dan? How could you lie to us?"

"Oh my god I need to tell someone."

"But- you guys are my OTP! You can't do that."

"Wait. Please just listen." I said. "We were dating a few months ago. Then, Dan and I broke up. Simple as that."

"Then why would you guys lie to us?"

"Well, we thought you guys would hate me for breaking up with Dan.."

"Yeah, well I don't hate you. It's just a really strong dislike."

I laughed. "Well, that's good."

"So, why aren't you guys just back together?" A short brunette asked.

"Well, when Dan and I broke up, I decided that I needed some time to heal. We agreed to be friends and now, that's all we are."

"Um, Leslie, can I ask you something?" Dan said quietly. I nodded and looked him in the eyes. "Leslie, I love you. A lot. These weeks when we were just friends were hard for me. I love you. Will you be my girlfriend? Again?"

"Dan.." I felt tears. "I love you too. I love you. I would love to be your girlfriend. Again."

Dan and I dated for two more years until he (finally) proposed. We were at play list live and he called me out on to the stage and kneeled down and proposed to me. It was the best moment of my life. Until we had out first child. A little girl named Bryony 'Wolf' Howell. Her middle name/nickname was given to her by none other than 'uncle' Phil.

**AN: Sorry. It's done. Now I have Phil's story to work on LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH ESPECIALLY Ihazcookies, pjo-bluecookies, wait. .YOU, TheFandomnessGirl, talking cows, Lavendor Queen, thatgirlyouwanttobe, and the guest who reviewed. Also, thanks to Elixia Malloy, Felispilious, Lavendor Queen, PJO-Blue-cookies, TheFandomnessGirl, chocolatewriter, puppygal27, talkingcows, and**  
**thatgirlyouwanttobe for following. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. Don't forget to check out my new story 'Lion Girl'. Bye guys. -Georgia**


End file.
